Las madres lo saben todo
by Margot03
Summary: somos amigos,compañeros de gastos y apartamentos,trabajamos juntos por casualidad, no se preocupen... el ingenio de las madre se pone a trabajar para demostrar que estos 2 son mas que amigos... NARUSAKU


Ola mis keridos lectores┘

Vengo con un one-shoot es narusaku espero q les guste porfavor┘

Este one-shoot no tiene que ver nada con el comic es como un universo alterno

Disfrutenlo!!

Y los mas importante dejen sus posts kiero saber como es┘.

Basado en una historia que nos conto la profesora de historia┘.

Gracias a todos los q m an apoyado especialmente a tsuki-nin

Declaimer: Naruto no me pertenece es de Masashi Kishimoto, quien no me los quiere regalar....

* * *

En una Oficina cualquiera

Naruto Uzumaki un chico de unos veinte años cabellos rubios, ojos tan azules que hasta le mismo cielo sentiria envidia, fornido con 3 marquitas en cada mejilla leia y releia detras de un monte de papeles una nota de su madre:

Querido hijo hace rato que no te veo, quiero ir a visitarte llego a tu casa para la cena a las 7 pm espero que te alegre mi visita

Te quiere mucho, tu madre

Kushina Uzumaki.

En ese momento entraba una chica tambiИn de unos veinte aЯos con cabello largo hasta la cintura de un extraЯo color rosa, ojos de un precioso color verde y con un cuerpo envidiable su nombre: Sakura Haruno, la compaЯera de oficina y de apartamento de Naruto, amigos desde los 12, inseparables...

-Sakura-chan!!! mi madre viene a cenar hoy a la casa a las 7 om!! cocina!! si cocino yo nos morimos-lo unico que veia Sakura era una pila de papeles hablando

-Naruto!! ahora me lo dices? lo har epeor me la debes!

-Gracias Sakura-chan- dijo mientras lagrimitas en forma de cascadas bajaban por sus ojos (N/a: e.e)

* * *

En la casa Haruno...

-Mitsuki(N/a:el nombre d ela mama de Sakura en mi fic) espero que nuestro plan funcione- dijo Kushina

-Funcionara, veras como demostraremos que entre esos 2 hay algo mas que amistad- dijo Mitsuki con estrellitas en los ojos

Que sucedia?

Cuando Sakura cumplio 18 se mudo con Naruto, todos creian que eran algo mas que amigos, siempre trataban de demostrarlo pero nunca habian pistas ni pruebas suficientes. Decian que era amigos desde la infancia que era imposible que estuvieran juntos, que eran solo compañeros de apartamento y de gastos, que no pasaba nada, que andarАn tranquilos...

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

El dia paso rapidamente y ya eran las 7

Naruto se vistio con un sueter manga larga verde y unos jeans mientras que Sakura se habia vestido con unos jeans ajustados y un sueter sencillo de tiras de color azul

Sono el timbre.

Naruto abrio la puerta y vio a su madre, un poco mas vieja que la ultima vez que la vio, su cabello rojo, sus ojos de un color rojo tirando a naranja de ahi saco su color favoritoel naranja claro esta, la abrazo tanto tiempo sin verla

-Naruto! que grande estas cariño!- oyo gritar a su madre emocionada

-Si mami!! verdad que estoy mas guapo-ttebayo?

-Claro!! igual que tu padre!!

-Pero pasa mami!-dijo poniendo una mirada infantil

Entro al apartamento, noe ra ni grande ni pequeño una pared dividia la sala del comedor y otra pared mas dividia el comedor de la cocina, el apartamento tenia 2 habitaciones, Kushina llego y se sento en uno de los tantos sillones donde se puso a hablar con Naruto y Sakura de cosas triviales hasta que el rugido de su estomago delato que estaba hambrienta

-Mejor comemos ya- dijo Sakura aguantando una risilla, todo lo contrario a Naruto quien revento en carcajadas...

-Naruto!Deja de reir o te castigo...

-Mama no puedes tengo 21!

-Quieres saber que puedo hacer con tu cedula?

-No mami, ya me callo, ven vamos a sentarnos

Los chicos se sentaron a comer, mientras comian seguian hablando y de vez en cuando reian, pero hubo un momento de silencio en el que Kushina observaba a Sakura, pelo rosado hasta la cintura y si era natural que era lo mas raro por que Mitsuki lo tenia rosado pero mas palido, ojos grandes, bonitos y verdes, buen cuerpo...

" Si Naruto no esta con ella, debe ser muy fuerte..."

-Mama, te conozco esa cara, Sakura y yo somos amigos y mas nada...

-Si hijo eso mismo...

-Es cierto- dijo Sakura secamente-solo amigos...

Siguio comiendo, cuando temrino dejo a Naruto y a Sakura en la mesa mientras iba a"lavarse las manos" cuando regreso, Sakura lavaba los trastes y Naruto estaba en la puerta preparado para despedirla...

-Mami...nos vemos luego, tenemos que repetir esto-dijo con los ojitos aguados...

-Si hijo- dijo Kushina en las mismas condiciones...

-Mami!!!

-Narutito!!!

Dijeron con cascaditas en los ojos, mientras Sakura los veia y le salia una GRAN gota anime en la frente

-Hasta luego Kushina-chan!

-Hasta luego Sakura-chan...

Kushina abrazo a Naruto mientras que le susurraba en el odio solo para que escuchara el:

-Las mentiras tienen patas cortas y en tu caso...muy cortas...

Se voltio y se fue, dejando a un Naruto sorprendido...

* * *

Dos dias despues en la misma oficina cualquiera...

-Naruto te digo que desde que tu mama vino a casa desaparecio!- gritaba Sakura

-Yo le escribire una nota, no voi a llamr a mi madre ladrona...

-Esta bien...

Naruto empezo a escribir una nota

Querida madre:

El cucharon de plata que le regalo la madre a Sakura a desaparecido desde que vinistes a visitarnos..

No digo que haigas robado el cucharon pero tampoco digo que NO lo haigas hecho..

Si sabes algo por favor escribe

Te quiere tu hijo

Naruto Uzumaki

* * *

A la mañana siguiente:

Sakura y Naruto a la oficina y vieron los dos en el escritorio una nota que por lo que vio Naruto era de su madre y decia asi

Querido hijo:

No digo que te acuestes con Sakura pero tampoco digo que NO lo hagas ya que si Sakura se hubiera acostado en su cama se hubiera dado cuenta de que el cucharon se encontraba y me imagino que todavia se encuentra en su cama..

Este era un plan entre Mitsuki y yo, se los explico ya que imagino estas leyendo esta nota con Sakura:

Cuando dije que iba al baño en realidad fui a la cocina y tome el cucharon de plata de Sakura y lo escondi debajo de la almohada...

Por que??

Por que Mitsuki ,yo y los chicos si por que los chicos tambien nos ayudaro, queriamos comprobar si de verdad ustedes eran amigos o algo mas..

Y al parecer algo mas

No nos subestimes a nosotras las madres.

Jajaaja

Mitsuki yo y todos sus amigos que nos ayudaron iremos a comer mañana a las 7.

Los queremos a los dos!!

atte

Mitsuki Haruno, Kushina Uzumaki, TenTen, Neji y Hinata Hyuuga, Ino Yamanaka, , Shikamaru Nara, Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka, Tia Tsuande, Tia Shizune, Tio Jiraya y todo el complot...

PD: los atrapamos!!

-Todos participaron- dijo Sakura sorprendida

-Pero fue buena idea-repondio Naruto- imagino que ya no vale la pena ocultar lo de nosotros

-Nop- dijo Sakura mientras le daba un dcle beso en los labios- ahora a comprar la comida de mañana, Naruto espero que tengas tu cartera...

-Si Saku-chan- dijo mientras lloraba y sacaba una cartera con forma de sapo- esto sale caro

PD: Esto es pa que aprendan que las madres no son pendejas....

* * *

Pd: si lo edite!

No no soy madre, tengo 14 pero esta historia la conto la prof. de Historia, soy de panama por lo que aqui pendejo significa: idiota

espero les haiga gustado!  
bye!


End file.
